pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 - Let The Battle Begin, Timothy Vs The Immortal Trio
Timothy and Rasmus stared at each other as the wind surrounding Timothy continued to blow. “Alright so are we going to play the staring game all day or are we going to fight.” said Rasmus Timothy just stared at him with out saying a word and just smiled at Rasmus. “I don’t know what the hell your smiling at, but I’m about to whip it of your face!” shouted Rasmus “Give me your best shot.” smiled Timothy as he continued to smile “You arrogant…!” shouted Rasmus angrily Just then Rasmus threw his hand forward a fired a large stream of fire from it at Timothy and when it hit it exploded. “Got you.” smiled Rasmus however when the dust cleared Timothy was nowhere to be found. “He’s fast.” said Ryobin looking around. “Where the hell is he?” wondered Rasmus looking around. “Up here.” said Timothy Rasmus looked up and their he saw Timothy above him and just as he was about to move Timothy hammered him in the jaw. When Timothy punched Rasmus and he hit the ground the force of the impact caused the ground to collapse in creating a crater. Ryobin and Aaron jumped out of the way of the still growing crater and landed several feet away. “I was right…he is very powerful.” thought Ryobin to himself. Timothy jumped several feet away from Rasmus landing just outside of the crater. “Damn…you are good. Better than I expected and a lot more powerful, but it’ll take a lot more than that to stop me.” said Rasmus as he stood back up. “Don’t worry I have plenty more were that came from, but I do have to admit. That punch would killed any normal person. Your body has got very good durability.” smiled Timothy “Oh you don’t know the half of it.” smiled Rasmus Rasmus dashed toward him and started throwing punch’s at him, but Timothy dodged each of the punch’s. Timothy threw a punch and it connected with Rasmus’s gut and he doubled over in pain. “My turn.” smiled Timothy He then raised up his knee and it connected with Rasmus’s chin and sent him flying into the sky. Timothy then jumped above him and punched him in the gut again which sent him flying back down toward the ground. Timothy then disappeared and just as Rasmus was about to hit the ground Timothy appeared and kicked him back into the air before disappeared again. Timothy reappeared and disappeared over an over again knocking Rasmus around like a volleyball. “That’s got to hurt.” noted Ryobin as he looked at Rasmus flying through the air. “Look at Timothy go.” said Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu “Yea he really his whooping him good.” nodded Brock Timothy appeared above Rasmus and flipped backwards sending him flying towards the ground, but just as he was about to hit the ground Timothy reappeared sideways. Rasmus was sent sliding across the ground tearing it up as he stopped beside Ryobin and Aaron. “You look like you could use some help.” laughed Ryobin looking down at Rasmus. “You think.” snarled Rasmus as he pick himself up. “But you usually don’t want help.” smiled Ryobin “And don’t mean you shouldn’t help when you I’m getting my butt handed to me.” said Rasmus “Well I told you that this guy was stronger than he looked.” laughed Ryobin “Well with the three of us…I’m sure that we can take him down.” said Rasmus “We’ll find out.” smiled Ryobin They all stared Timothy down for a few second as he stood motionless on the other side of the crater. “Hmm…something isn’t right here. I hit him with that and he just got right back up. I have to find out why and how.” thought Timothy to himself. “Take this!” shouted Rasmus He threw his hand forward and fired a large stream of fire at Timothy, but just as it was about to hit Timothy he jumped into the air. “You won’t get away!” shouted Ryobin Just then both Ryobin and Aaron dashed into the sky toward Timothy and when they got toward him they started throwing punch’s at him. Timothy dodged and blocked each of the punch’s and with his knee he hit Aaron in the gut. He then hit Ryobin in the face and sent him flying back and then hit Aaron in in the back with his elbow and sent him flying down. Timothy noticed just in time as a large stream of fire was headed toward him and spun out of the way. Ryobin swung his arm sideways and sent a wave of wind toward Timothy. Timothy flipped backwards as the blade of wind flew over his head and went spinning toward the ground. Timothy landed on the ground as when he did Aaron hit the ground with his fist and sent a wave of earth toward Timothy. Timothy stomped his foot and sent out a wave of earth which crashed with Aaron’s attack canceling out both attacks. Rasmus jumped into the air and threw out his hand sending a large stream of fire toward Timothy. Ryobin flew beside Rasmus and swung his hand sending out a funnel of wind. The wind funnel combined with the stream of fire and it began to spin an it turned blue. Timothy held his hands out and blocked the attack just as it hit his hand and exploded. “We got him.” laughed Ryobin “Yea” smiled Rasmus They looked down at the large cloud of dust and suddenly noticed that it start to spin. “Dragon Style: Exploding Fire Stream!” shouted Timothy All of a sudden a large stream of blue fire shot of the dust cloud and hit both Ryobin and Rasmus. When the stream of fire stopped both Ryobin and Rasmus went plummeting to the ground landing in the large crater. Timothy then turned around and stomped his foot an sent a wave of earth toward Aaron. When the wave hit Aaron he was sent up into the air and landed onto of Ryobin and Rasmus. Timothy then quickly created a few hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground. “Ouch that hurt.” moaned Ryobin as he got to his feet. “This guy is truly starting to get on my nerves.” said Rasmus as he got his feet. “What else can we do. We can’t even land a punch.” said Ryobin Just then Aaron tapped Ryobin on the shoulder and pointed over to Timothy who was still crouched with his hands on the ground. “What’s is he up to now?” wondered Rasmus All of a sudden the ground underneath them began to shake and crack around them as a green light began to shine out of it. “Quick let’s get out of here!” shouted Ryobin They all jumped out of the crater and as a green energy erupted from the ground shooting into the sky. “What power.” said Ryobin as he looked at the towering stream of energy. “Damn it, Damn it.” cursed Rasmus looking at the towering pillar of green energy. When the towering wall of energy finally disappeared they saw Timothy standing and looking at them with a grin on his face. “I don’t know who this guy is, but he’s really getting on my damn nerve.” cursed Rasmus “Hay let me ask ya’ll a question. I’ve hit ya’ll with two of my strongest attacks and yet ya’ll got up without a scratch on ya’ll. Why is that?” asked Timothy “You really want to know don’t you?” asked Ryobin as he looked at Timothy. “Yea…it’s got me very curious.” nodded Timothy Ryobin looked over at Rasmus who was still staring angrily at Timothy and then he looked over at Aaron who was also staring at Timothy. Aaron stared at Timothy for a few minutes then back over at Ryobin and then back over a Aaron who nodded his head. “Well if you really want to know then I guess I can tell you a little something. The reason you cant kill use is because we are immortal.” smiled Ryobin “How is that possible?” asked Timothy “It’s a long story and right now you don’t need to know that. Now get ready cause were coming for you again!” shouted Rasmus “This could be a problem. If they really are then killing them could be a problem.” thought Timothy to himself. …………………………………… Meanwhile somewhere deep within Macalania Forest within a cave of some sort sensing the destruction of the forest a pokémon began’s to stir. The beast with anger in it’s heart let out a mighty roar that sent shockwaves throughout the cave. Just then the crystal’s on it’s body began to glow with a white energy and a crystal like root in front of the pokémon also began to glow. The pokémon ran towards the root and disappeared into it much like a portal. Just then the pokémon reappeared from another tree on the outside on the forest. The pokémon looked around and saw the body’s of several pokémon lying on the ground. It walked up to one of the pokémon’s body and nudged it with it’s nose hoping that the pokémon would move, but it didn’t. The pokémon raised is head looking around at the destruction that was left behind. The pokémon now even more distraught now seeing the lives of the lost pokémon roared out in anger and its roar echoed throughout the forest. The pokémon took one last look at the body’s of the pokémon and took to the sky’s headed toward the battle area. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content